Those Who Wander
by Divergentdivergentt
Summary: An Erudite has her world turned upside down when the day of the Choosing Ceremony comes. This day will change her life for ever. And hopefully for the good. Along the way of her long and difficult journey she experiences with choosing a new faction she meets friends and possibly a love interest.
1. Chapter 1

Those Who Wander  
Chapter One  
Madison's POV

Heels or flats?

Such an easy question- for you maybe. But not for me.

"You should wear the heels, darling," My mom said as she pulled my hair back in a 'professional bun' as she calls it. "The heels make you look more business-like."

Business-like. Ha.

If it were a normal day –which it isn't- I would follow my mother's request full-heartedly with out a question. If it were a normal day, I would be going to the lab at school to study the anatomy of the frog. But unfortunately today is not a 'normal day' by no means.

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony. The day I get to choose what faction I would like to be apart of and become like.

"I think I am going to stick with the flats," I mutter softly before slipping the shoes on my feet. My mom shakes her head slightly at the choice that I made before leaves the room without a word.

I walk over to my bed and take a seat on the neatly spread comforter. I sigh before looking around at my room- a room I have grown up in. I look in the corner at my lab coat that had my name stitched in was hanging on a hook, and my desk that had books upon books stacked up covering up anything else that I happen to have on my desk. My room was so Erudite.

But the question was I truly Erudite? No. I have always felt out of place here. I never wanted to learn more. Never wanted to know about the anatomy of a frog, or a fish, or a squirrel. Why did it matter? Who cares?

"Madison, we better hurry!" My mom called from down stairs. "We don't want to be late."

I pushed myself off of the bed before bringing my hands down to smoothen my pencil skirt. On the way out my room, I stopped in the mirror to check to see if my outfit- a blouse and a pencil skirt- still looked good.

"Hurry! Hurry!" My mom said as she saw me walking down the stairs at a slow pace.

I quickened up the pace, slightly, just for her. And soon we were in the crowds of the other Erudites and a mixture of people of other factions.

I looked at the others that were from different factions. There was an old Amity lady- wearing her yellow shirt and red pants- that meets my eyes and gave me a friendly smile. My lips twitch in response but do not fully smile.

Am I Amity? Nice? Friendly? And the answer is no. I could not see myself being Amity. They are just too… I do not know. Friendly.

I scan over the crowd of people that we walked with, seeing an Abnegation and almost laughed. I could never, ever be in Abnegation. Just the thought alone would make my parents cringe. Erudite does not like Abnegation.

I felt a strong hand grip on my forearm startling me back to reality. I turn my head to see the familiar brown hair, blue eyes, and wide smile. He wore his navy blue dress pants with a white button up shirt and a blue tie.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Tyler," I laughed. "You scared me!"

Tyler laughed at me, like he always does. But that is what best friends do. "Well don't be so scare all the time." I rolled my eyes. "Are you excited? It's the big day!" He said putting emphasis on 'big day'.

"I am not really excited…" I mutter softy, so no one can hear. Tyler could have heard me though- he very well might have. But he did not act like it. He acted as if I said nothing by keeping his eyes straight forward at the crowd that was in from of us. And we walked the rest of the way in silence.

When arriving at the building of the Choosing Ceremony, my nerves started to set in. I could not get up on stage and say 'I don't know'. That is not how this works. I have to choose I have no choice.

I looked around nervously as we waited to get into the building.

Amity. Abnegation. Erudite. Candor. Dauntless.

The names jumbled up into my head. I could not decide.

I watched as the train showed up, exactly on time, and the Dauntless came jumping out of the train cars. As each and everyone jump- some landing on their feet, others did a safety roll- I couldn't help but wonder if they knew how crazy they were.

Could I possibly be Dauntless? No, I was scarred of anything and everything. And I could not and would not jump off of a train.

I felt Tyler tug on my hand being me out of my daydream yet again as the crowd of people started to move inside.

The noisy room seemed so chaotic yet organized. Each and every faction had there own designated section. Tyler's family and my family walked over to the swarm of blue before we take our seats. I take a seat right next to Tyler.

I take a look around at the crowded room and my eyes land on a Candor, who seems to be my age. He was dressed in a black suit with white lining- usual Candor attire. His dark brown hair was shortly cut. And even from far away, I can still hear his voice clearly.

"Candor never shut their mouths," Tyler complains when he sees that my eyes are on the Candor. I nodded softly, knowing that it was very true.

Last but not least, would I be Candor? And your finally answer would be no. I could not stay honest. I could not talk constantly.

And I know what you are thinking. Why don't you listen to your test results? I would, but my test results were no help.

My test results- from the test that I took yesterday- were inconclusive. I could be Dauntless, Erudite, or Candor. But how is this possible? I do not know.

And the idea of being 'Divergent' was terrifying.

The ceremony began as the leaders of each faction came up. And before long, they started calling up names. One after another, person after person, I become more and more nervous.

Soon, Tyler was called up. I watched as my childhood best friend walked up to the stage and took the knife in his hand and cut his hand. Tyler positioned his hand over the faction bowl of his choice.

"Tyler Lee, Erudite." The Erudite section applaud him for his choice and I see from the corner of my eye, his parents were smiling.

A few people later, a few choices later, it was my turn. I stood up from my chair in a panic. I took a deep breath, before smoothing my skirt. I took my first step, making progress. I walked down the stairs of the faction sections and towards the stage. I climbed the few stairs that lead up to the stage, almost loosing my balance because my flat nearly came off. I could just imagine my mom closing her eyes and shaking her head from my near fall.

I walked to the center of the stage where five large bowls and a knife sat. One bowl had gray stones indicating Abnegation. Another had water for Erudite. Earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.

The choices in front of me are the choices that will affect my life.

I take the knife in my hand and slowly cut the palm of my hand- cringing slightly. I let out a breath that I did not know I was even holding in.

I held up my bloody hand and my mind begins racing a million miles per minute. I close my eyes as I drag my hand over the faction bowl.

I have no idea why I am going to do this. Why am I doing this?! I felt like I was screaming in my head.

I clinched my hand to let the blood fall in the bowl before reopening my eyes.

"Madison Luck…" A slight pause. "Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think!(:**

* * *

"Begin, be bold, and venture to be wise," -Horace

* * *

Those Who Wander  
Chapter Two

The building full of people was quiet- but the quietness only lasted for a few seconds.

The Dauntless section broke out into applauds, some even hooting and cheering at the fact that they received an initiate from a different faction.

I slowly walk off of the stage and down the few steps. A broad man with a nose ring and a tattoo around his eye- not to mention all of the tattoos that covered the skin that was visible- offered me his seat before going to find another seat.

Other people around me gave me a few congratulations along with smiles.

As another sixteen year old stepped up on to the stage to choose a faction, I peaked over at the Erudite section, where my mom seemed clearly upset and my dad was very angry. Tyler looked over to me with a scolding look, and I quickly jerked my head and eyes away from the Erudite and pretended to be paying attention to the rest of the ceremony.

When the ceremony ended, the crowded Dauntless section gets up out of their seats and starts to run- to where? I have no clue. But I started to run with them.

And I have never been so thankful for wearing flats today. I follow the crowd of people.

"What the hell are they doing?" I hear a girl to my right say. I looked over to see Myra, a small frail girl from Erudite. I have known her all through school- only talking to her a few occasions. We were by no means friends.

I watch as the Dauntless run out on to the streets of our city. The sun was setting, causing the sky to have a pretty color to it.

The Dauntless run down the stairs that were cracked as people from other fractions scurried out of the way. I was so breathless, and I looked around frantically in confusion. Where were we going?

I followed Myra, who was running beside Edward. The Dauntless stopped by the train tracks.

Everyone remained quiet as they were catching their breaths. There was the train horn in the distance, the noise coming closer and closer.

Just as my breathing was back to normal, the train comes into view charging- not slowing down. The Dauntless around me start to run alongside the train, so I followed. I watched as they jumped on to the train.

There was no way, I couldn't.

I had to though. So I did as everyone else was doing, and jumped on to the train hoping for the best. I gripped onto the door of the train before pulling myself all the way in.

I sank to the floor of the train and closed my eyes. Gosh, that was freaking terrifying.

"What? Out of breath, Erudite?" I heard a nagging voice chuckle. I look up to a Candor dressed in a black suit with white lining- it was the same guy that I saw before the Choosing Ceremony.

I swallowed before looking around. He was talking to be, clearly, because he had his eyes trained on me.

"Um-I" I stuttered frantically, looking like a fool. A sly smirk comes across his face.

"Leave her alone," I hear a female voice call out. I looked around to see a blonde girl dressed in Abnegation clothes next to a Candor girl.

The dark haired Candor, that was harassing seconds earlier, turns to face the blonde. "What are you going to do about it, Stiff?" He spit.

"What are they doing?" Al, who was from Erudite like me, said as he walked closer to the windows of the train.

All of us from factions that wasn't Dauntless stared outside of the window in confusion as the Dauntless jumped from the train and to a nearby rooftop.

There is no way. I can't. I won't.

"What do you think will happen if you don't jump?" I hear someone ask from behind me.

"You become factionless," the Candor guy said in a duh tone.

I swallowed hard. "We better get going." The blonde from Abnegation spoke.

I watched as someone slid the train door open. People started to jump and I felt sick to my stomach. What if I miss the roof?

I watched as Al and the Candor guy jumped.

"Do you want to go?" The Candor asked me.

I nodded slowly and warily. I took a few steps back before taking a few steps and jumping.

A gush of wind blew in my face, and would have blew my long blonde hair if it was down.

I felt my knees hit the hard ground of the roof top. I gasped at the stinging in my knee. My finger tips inched their way down to my knees and felt a little drop of blood.

I wiped my fingers on my pencil skirt before pushing myself off of the ground. Brushing the dirt off of me, I walked to the group of people.

A man with tattoos and piercings covering his face stood there with his dark face looking over at the group of us. He had his arms crossed and let out a puff of air. "Welcome Initiates." He said with his deep voice booming. He uncrossed his arms and took at step forward. "I am Eric, a leader here at Dauntless." There was a brief second of silence, before he began to speak again. "There is only one way into Dauntless." He pointed to the edge of the building.

There was murmurs throughout the crowd of people.

"Is there water below?" Someone calls out.

"You will have to jump to see..." Eric says with a hint of an evil smirk. "Who wants to jump first?"

It was silent. No one wanted to go.

"I will go!" The blonde from Abnegation spoke just above a whisper.

Eric looks slightly surprised at first but then goes back to his dark expression he had before. Eric nodded as the blonde walk slowly to the edge of the roof top.

She climbed up to the edge slowly and carefully. I could see how her breathing increased only slightly.

"Come on, Stiff!" The Candor guy called out.

With that the Abnegation girl took a deep breath and jumped into the unknown. I wish I was brave enough to go first. I envied her bravery.

After a minute or two, the Candor girl stepped up. And the process continued, one after another stepped up to jump.

Finally I was the last one, standing her with Eric. "Come on blondie." He said roughly. "We don't have all day."

I nodded and approached the edge quickly.

Come on, Madison. You can do this.

I stepped up on the ledge and took a deep breathe. Without thinking in leaped off of the building.

My stomach instantly fell, and my arms and legs fidget as I fall.

My back comes in contact with a net and absorbs me from the fall.

Muscular arms grab me by the waist and pull me off of the net and help me to my feet.

"Welcome to Dauntless," a bulky guy says with dark bright eyes. "What's your name?"

"Madison," I spit out.

"Last jumper, Madison." The man announces.

I make my way to the group of other initiates with my head down.

"Okay, Dauntless born go with Lauren. Everyone else stay with me." The guy, who helped me off of the net, said.

Everyone moved to their groups. And the Dauntless born left.

"I am Four and I am will be your instructor for Initiation." He speaks before taking a pause. He looks around at the group briefly. "Let's go. I give you a tour."


	3. Chapter 3

Mm okay! My computer is messed up! It took me forever to get this on here but here we go! Sorry that it is kind of short! :( it would mean a lot to me if you would favorite or follow this story! And review maybe(;

* * *

"Though she be but little, she is fierce!" - William Shakespeare

* * *

Those Who Wander

Chapter Three:

I punch the smooth fabric of the punching bag as hard as I possibly could, but the punching bag barely moved. I sighed in frustration as I look to my side to see a whole row of punching bags lined up with an initiate in front of it.

Four had us all line up at these punching bags as he demonstrated some punches then he let us try them on our own.

Some people were really good at it like the transfers from Candor, and then there were people like me who were completely awful.

"Keep working, Madison," Four instructed me strictly as he walked down the line of people.

I took a deep breath and punched the bag again harder. My knuckles stung when they came in contact with the bag. I pulled my hand up so I could view my knuckles. They were bright red.

I want to quit this. I hate this so much.

Come on Madison, I mentally told myself. I don't want to get yelled at by Four again.

I looked down the row to see where he was. Four stood by the girl from Abnegation, whose name, I later found out, is Tris. Four looked to be instructing her. He held on to her balled fists and seemed to be teaching in a hushed tone. He let go of her fist and demonstrates a punch on her punching bag.

I sighed and turned back to my punching bag. Four wasn't going to come and help me, because he knows its going to be worthless. Because I am worthless.

"Four!" A voice yells. I watch as Four looks to Eric standing there clearly upset. "Come here!" His voice booms.

Four walks over and everyone goes back to punching. I threw a few punches while still watching the two talk. After a while of talking, Eric steps away from Four and towards us.

"Everyone come over here," Everyone follows the orders and walk over to Eric. "We have a slight change of plans. Can I have the first jumper and the last jumper up here." He pointed to a floor that was raised a foot above the floor we were standing on. It was covered in a white canvas. And it was clearly for fighting.

I swallowed hard before stepping up on to the platform. Tris steps up on to the platform as well and looks into my eyes.

We both looked to Eric with wide eyes and wondering looks.

"What are you waiting for?" Eric yells, "Fight until someone can't continue."

"Or someone gives up," Four adds before they began to murmur back and forth bitterly to each other. Then their eyes were back on us.

Tris raises her arms in a fighting position and I follow her motion raising mine in to the fighting position as well. Tris takes a step towards me and I take a step back.

After a few seconds of moving around the platform, I finally throw my fist and its connected to Tris's jaw. She looked up at me again, a little startled. She threw a punch and hit me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

Tris took advantage of me gasping for air and threw a punch to my face. After a few more punches, I was on the floor withering in pain before blacking out.

* * *

That night I took a trip to the first aid room and got the bleeding to stop, thankfully. The past two mornings I got up earlier and stay after later to practice fighting. I had to get better. I could not be factionless.

I snuck out to the training room and laced up my boots.

I walk over to a punching bag and stand in my starting position. I throw a few punch at the punching bag allowing my hand to feel the sting again.

"You're too weak," I hear a voice behind me mutter. I jump slightly taken by surprise that someone was watching me. I turn around to see Peter, the dark haired one from Candor.

I swallowed nervously. "Thanks," I mutter softly and sarcastically.

I turn back around and throw more punches, trying to put more strength into them.

"It's like you are afraid of it or something," Peter continued. "It's not going to hit you back. But a person will. That's why you need to speed up your punches."

I pause and wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

"I am not afraid of it," I whisper in an unconvincing voice.

"Doesn't look like it!" Peter responded. "If you not afraid, then punch me in the face." He patted his cheek with his palm of his hand.

"I can't!" I spoke quickly.

"Oh come on, little girl," he taunted me. "Are you too afraid? Come on, hit me."

I shook my head as I was starting to get upset by his annoying taunts. "Plea-" I started to beg but he interrupts me.

"You can't do it. You are took weak." Peter spoke. "You are just a little-"

I couldn't help my self. I punch him.

Peter's mouth hung open in shock. He didn't say anything.

"Uh, I better go." I mutter under my breath. "But thanks for teaching me- uh to not be afraid..." And I quickly ran off.


End file.
